1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to the field of speed-responsive engaging devices for hydrodynamic devices.
2. Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide lock-up clutches for hydrodynamic devices. More particularly, copending application, Ser. No. 754,935 filed Dec. 28, 1976 of common assignee provides a clutch mechanism for hydrodynamic devices having a shoe assembly having a roller therein and engaged by centrifugal force and, in addition, engaged by the wedging effect of a cam surface on the roller mechanism and such clutch devices lock together the impeller and turbine elements to improve efficiency by eliminating slippage. In addition, that application provides for a spring mounted roller to provide a torque limit on the clutch so that it is possible for the clutch to disengage when desired. Also the prior method of construction of the shoes for such clutches require certain joining techniques such as weldig, etc. to join the assembly together.
It has been recognized that a design of shoe is needed to provide for a streamlined shape whereby in meeting the oncoming oil stream it can be shaped to release when desired and further a simple way of assembly is required to reduce cost.